There You'll Be
by Judgement Of Tears
Summary: Furious at his mother for throwing him into an arranged marriage, Kai absentmindedly crossed the street and was almost hit by a truck when a stranger decides to save his life. Now, this stranger lives with Amnesia. [KR]


**Title: **There You'll Be

**Subtitle:** Salvation

**Disclaim:** Don't own anything, don't own the characters, don't own the wonderful animation done. Just this story plot, story idea and myself. Don't sue. I'm sure you'd like to save your allowance for something more worthy than this.

**Warning:**Yaoi and I can't emphasize that enough. People, if you've seen the show, you probably would have a feeling that most stories in this section is shounen-ai. I mean come on; the number of boys in this show outnumbers the girls. There's no way everyone's going to get the opposite sex as a partner for life. Please, that's so last century.

* * *

_Damn her and her stupid decisions. She has no right to throw me into a marraige like that and without my conceit either! What am I? Some kind of thing she could just give off to others?! Well, it's too bad she doesn't know me. I'd rather die then go through with this. Let her suffere the consequences, serves her right._

His crimson eyes hardened, the shadows of flames could be seen clearly. You could tell he was pissed just by looking at him. His hands clutched at his sides, eyes staring nowhere else but straight ahead of him, while his mind cursed on.

_Damn her to hell…_

And as seconds ticked, he was further and further away from home. His mind was a million miles away, and had no control over where he was actually going in reality. The night breeze wept across the street, a few cars zooming by him once in a while. The time was Saturday, when dusk was about to approach. The city wasn't busy like on the weekdays, so there were no loud horns to get him out of his chain of thoughts.

There were people around of course; he wasn't walking in the middle of nowhere. But the chatting of couples and groups were too soft for him to snap out of his thoughts. He didn't turn the corner; he just kept on walking straight ahead absent-mindedly. He was halfway across the street when a loud sound shattered the peaceful atmosphere, and the sounds of car wheels screeching and the continuing of the car horns ringing snapped him out.

He turned to see what was causing all the commotion, and stared straight into bright headlights. He could hear faint shouts, even though they were faint, they were many of them. By human nature, he just froze in place, not once getting the hint that he should be dogging away. Yet strange enough, the last thing he saw was a black shadow looming over him, and then he felt a great force pushing him to the left, making him trip and fall hard onto the concrete ground, bruising his left arm in the meantime, and knocking him out of consciousness.

Darkness swept over his eyes after that. And memories just blurred away.

"Kai, darling…oh you poor thing…" a hand began to mess with his hair. He could feel it because he wasn't unconscious. After all, he's been out of it for a long time. But he didn't want to open his eyes, not to that painfully familiar voice and that painfully familiar face.

So, he laid there motionless, hoping against hoping that his mother would just go away. He's decided, once she does, he'll jump out of this bed and rush out this hospital and disappear to somewhere that's alienated, and away from his mother and his horrible future, which has been decided for him.

Hm, this is a pretty good time for some deep thinking. Let's see. What happened? Well, he was cursing and walking blindly at the same time. And then out of nowhere, comes a pair of huge headlights, and then screeching for wheels and him being slammed into the ground. Right, that makes prefect sense. Kai rolled his eyes out of habit even though his eyelids were shut tight.

Wait…

He was walking alone that night.

So…

Who the hell pushed him away from that truck?!

His eyelids snapped open and he jolted out of bed, but regretted his actions immediately afterwards. His head swirled with pain. He had to lie back down again just to get that annoying buzzing sound out of his ears and to stop the drumming of his head.

"Oh Kai! Oh thank god you're okay!" Great, not only is he regretting sitting up too quick, he also regrets being conscious.

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling sick? Are you hungry? Are you—" the elderly woman was cut off, in the middle of all her concern.

"I'm fine. Now can you please let go of my hand." The blunette said in a not-so-friendly voice.

"Oh, Kai. Are you still mad about Selina?" His mother spoke once more, looking down at him as if he was a 5-year-old.

"…" Kai, in return, said nothing. Instead, he let his eyes wander around the room in search for any patient that looked like they just went through a car accident. But unfortunately, he was in a private room.

"Kai honey, Selina is a very kind and caring girl. Not to mention she is pretty and elegant."

_Tsh, yeah, like you care for any of that. Even if she was evil, you would want me to go through with this marriage; all because she's rich. We're already rich enough with father's company running so successfully. What the hell are you going to do with all that money? It's not like we don't have a mansion. What else is there?_

On the outside, Kai just gave an expression that said "Oh please", and decided to get up; this time, much slower. In the end he was still unsuccessful in the process he was forced down again.

"Oh Kai! Don't get up, you still need you rest!"

"Stop freaking out, I'm fine. I've only got a few scratches." Flinching away from her hand on his shoulder, Kai tried to get up again, this time, having no obstacles.

"A few scratches that's going to ruin your face if you don't get enough medication and rest for it."

_Good, then maybe I won't have to marry._

"I don't need rest. I've been resting for too long, my legs are numb." Again he replied with a cold voice, his mother could only sign at his stubbornness.

"Where's the other patient?" Kai asked as he slipped into his shoes.

"What other patient?" She replied clueless.

"The one that saved me." Kai rolled his eyes again, and replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooh, you mean that Chinese boy. Well, I paid for all his treatment and medications so there's really no need for you to visit him. It's just a waste of time, and time is what you need for rest."

"I _**don't**_need rest, for the last time! And he saved me from a truck was supposed to slam into me and probably cripple me. How is it that it's _**such**_ a waste of time for me to visit him?"

"Bu—"

"If you're not going to answer me, then I don't need to _waste_ my time here." Without giving a chance for her to reply he stormed out of the room and asked a nurse that just so happens to pass by.

"Oh, Rei Kon is in room 102 downstairs."

_Rei…_

"Thanks."

On entering the room, he saw about 7 patients in it.

_I knew it. She paid for all the lowest treatments._

Looking around, he remembered that the boy was Chinese. And it just so happens there was only one patient that had black hair in the room. Lucky for him.

_Good, I didn't have to guess._

He gasped lightly at the Asian boy that was currently unconscious. Though his face had scratches and bruises on them, you can never miss the midnight black hair that were pooled around the young patient. Kai has never seen such long hair, not even on the tons of girls that he met and dated. Having the urge to feel it against his skin, Kai reached down and felt its unbelievable smoothness. It felt like silk against his fingertips.

_How does he keep such long hair so silky?_

That was the only question he had in mind at the moment. And then he remembered. The boy had saved his life, yet he wasn't getting what he should deserve.

"Miss, I like to have him in a private room, with all the best treatments this hospital can offer. I'll pay for it all." He requested, well, more like demanded.

"Yes sir, and you're his…?"

"Uh…friend." He smiled to cover up the lie.

"Okay, I'll prepare that immediately."

She must of known he was of a rich family or something, because by that afternoon, Rei was placed into a room on the top floor with the ceiling made out of glass and lovely baby blue curtains accompanying the large glass windows that shaped out the semi-circular room. It was similar to his own back home, but smaller.

_Prefect, all the best.._

There was a coffee table and some couches that sat around the room, which was a relief to Kai since he wouldn't want to sit in hard chairs for who knows many days he'll be spending here.

_Well, I have to stay till he's conscious at least._

The afternoon sun illuminated the room into a light blue color through the curtains that were drawn. Kai had come to the conclusion that while he waited for the other to wake up from all this, he might as well read. It was probably one of his favorite pass-times, to sit in a quiet room and just enjoy a good novel or two.

The afternoon quickly flew by, and by the time he'd finish his novel, it was already dusk. Feeling hunger crawl in on him, he stood up from his sited position and left the room to have a bit of dinner. He didn't want to be seen by his mother whom probably was still in the hospital looking for him or just flirting with some guy, he decided to take the staircase just to be safe.

By the time the blunette got back with dinner in hand from a nearby fast food restaurant, the patient he was looking after had already woke up. There was a doctor and several nurses in the room as Kai entered. And was surprise to see an extra person that wasn't suppose to belong to this scenery.

A boy about his age with spiky ruby hair sat on one of the couches, holding the book that he was just reading an hour ago.

_Tala?_

"Tala?" Eyes that seemed to be formed by the cool ice, lifted from the book and looked to the newcomer.

"Hi Kai, how's it been?"

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, one chapter done, a lot more to go. I hope I can complete this story before my interest in it runs out. At least there's one good news, I was able to find my imagination in the trashcan a week ago. I wonder who threw it away…XD. Ciao 


End file.
